


Light in My Abyss

by PhandomPhreak



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cereal, Domestic Fluff, Existential Crisis, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhandomPhreak/pseuds/PhandomPhreak
Summary: Dan has an existential crisis and Phil just can't quite get him to snap out of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot from Phil's P.O.V.

     “Dan? Bear? Where are you?” I was getting worried because I hadn’t heard any noise in the flat for a few hours now, which isn’t unusual, but this kind of silence was different somehow. “Dan, you better be asleep because I don’t wanna find you hurt or dead or anything!” I half joked as I wandered out of the office (where I had been editing our latest gaming video) and through the place. I finally opened the door to his room to see no Dan. All of the lights were off. _But he isn’t anywhere else in the house! He isn’t even in the bathroom…_ I grew more anxious because I knew he hadn’t left to go anywhere. Then I saw his foot poking out from the end of his bed on the floor. Relieved, I walked around to the other side of the room and saw Dan laying flat on his face with his hoodie on. I held back my giggles as I sat down beside him. “Having another existential crisis?” I said playfully. All I got in return was a sniffle. “Dan? Come on, let’s get you some Maltesers and tea, does that sound ok?” I still received no feedback, not even the slightest stir. “Oh boy, this is a deep one, huh?” I muttered more to myself than to Dan. He finally turned and picked his head up ever so slightly and mumbled quietly, “Is being happy _really_ the goal in life? What if it isn’t? Would my life still be as good as I think it is now? Am I really happy to begin with?” “I don’t know, Bear…” I sighed as he set his head back down. I patted his back for a moment before abruptly stopping and saying brightly, “Come on! Dwelling on those sorts of things is never a good idea. Up!” I grabbed his arms and attempted to pull his deadweight body off the ground. When he didn’t budge, I sighed in mock annoyance and brushed my fringe out of my eyes and said, “DANIEL! Should I put you in you pastel jumper? Would that make this go away? Or do I have to make out with you to get you to snap out of it?” I laid on top of him in an effort to make him react to me even just a little bit, but to no avail. I poked his sides where he’s ticklish and he merely squirmed and threw me off of his back in the process. Now I was getting frustrated for real. I moved so I was directly in front of him and pulled his head off the ground and held it in my hands. “Daniel. James. Howell. You look at me, now!” I said authoritatively as I looked straight into his eyes that remained glazed over. I pressed my forehead to his and kissed his lips passionately, wondering if it would be like _Sleeping Beauty_ or _Snow White_ and he’d wake up to reality. No such luck. “ARGH! BEAR! Ok that’s it!” I stormed out of his room and returned moments later with his cereal box in my hand. I picked his head back up the same way as before and propped it up on some pillows before shaking the box in his face and saying slowly, “Yoooour cereaaaal” before dumping the contents into my mouth shamelessly. That seemed to work as he shot up and grabbed it out of my hands and yelling, “HEY!!!” I giggled and tackled him, spilling the cereal everywhere. “Phil what the hell?!” “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up and buy you some more later. But for now,” I pecked his nose, “let’s go cuddle to get you all the way out of that dark hole your mind finds _sooo_ inviting,” I chuckled, ruffling his curls a bit. We stood up and wandered to the couch where we snuggled with the TV on in the background. Dan suddenly kissed me and when he pulled back, he said, “You really _are_ the light in my abyss. A strange, crazy, rave light,” I smirked and rolled my eyes, “but a bright light, nonetheless,” he continued as he nuzzled deeper into my hug. “Well as long as I can shine bright enough to lead you out, there’s no need to question my methods,” I whispered before kissing the top of his head.~


End file.
